Casus 18
Je bent student geneeskunde. Voor je op straat zie je een 60-plusser op de fiets aangereden worden door een automobilist. EHBO Fietser vs. auto, dus altijd rekening houden met CWK-letsel. Indicaties voor CWK-letsel: -Hoog-energetisch trauma (oa verkeersongeluk met >40 Km/h, voetganger/fietser vs auto zoals in deze casus, als de bumper meer dan 20 cm is ingedrukt, verkeersongeval met dodelijke slachtoffers ) -Val van hoogte -Letsel aan clavicula of hoger Verder moet je bij verkeersongelukken altijd denken aan hypothermie (onderkoeling) dus leg bijv. een deken over het slachtoffer heen. SAFE Benaderen via SAFE, je wilt niet meer slachtoffers dus zorg voor een veilige werkomgeving S= shout for help A= approach with care F= free from danger E= evaluate Indien nodig slachtoffer verplaatsen dmv Rautek ABCDE Daarna ga je de''' ABCDE''' controleren (look, listen, feel). Begin met aanspreken, een slachtoffer dat bij bewustzijn is geeft namelijk al veel informatie over de ABCDE. 'A (airway)': is de luchtweg vrij? Look: is er trauma in het gezicht wat het ademhalen zou kunnen bemoeilijken?, Listen: rochelen wijst op vocht zoals bloed, braaksel of slijm, piepen wijst op obstructie, snurken wijst op tong (bij verminderd bewustzijn) Als de ademweg is bedreigd gelijk actie ondernemen (Treat first what kills first!), headtilt-chinlift, jawthrust of stabiele zijligging tegen de tong, snelle kantelmethode of stabiele zijligging bij vocht CWK-letsel hoort ook bij de A, als er een indicatie voor CWK-letsel is: manuele stabilisatie en jawthrust ipv headtilt-chinlift 'B (breathing)': Is er ademhaling aanwezig (zo niet, gelijk 112 bellen en reanimatie starten), wat is de frequentie (normaal 12-14 keer per minuut), is er borst- of buikademhaling, zijn de thoraxexcursies symmetrisch (asymmetrie wijst op pneumothorax), worden er hulpademhalingsspieren gebruikt, is de ademhaling diep of oppervlakkig, treedt er cyanose op? Agonale ademhaling is een soort happen naar lucht en kan gebeuren in de eerste seconden na een hartstilstand. De borstkas gaat echter niet omhoog en de ademhaling is niet effectief, er dient dus gelijk gestart te worden met reanimatie A&B controleren doe je via de headtilt-chinlift, 10 seconden lang terwijl je kijkt of de borstkas op en neer gaat, je luistert naar geluiden en voelt met je wang of er lucht wordt uitgeblazen 'C (circulation)': Bloedingen (uitwendig en inwendig), hoe is de pols (snel/langzaam/sterk/zwak/regelmatig), capillaire refill (nagelbed indrukken voor 5 seconden en kijken hoe lang het duurt voordat de kleur terug is, hoort <2 seconden te zijn), hoe voelt de huid (koud en klam is een aanwijzing voor shock), kleur huid 'D (disability):' Hoe is het bewustzijn van de patiënt (alert, verward, reageert alleen op pijnprikkel etc.), AVPU, A=alert, V=verbal, P=Pain, U=unresponsive. Pijnprikkel toedienen door met een hard voorwerp op de nagel te drukken, door met je knokkels op het sternum te wrijven of supra-orbitaal. Als het slachtoffer nog reageert, blijf dan tegen je slachtoffer praten om het bewustzijn in de gaten te houden. Handig is om de AMPLE en de MIST uit te vragen (kom ik zo op terug) 'E (environment)': Onderkoeling! Zoek voor een jas of deken om over het slachtoffer heen te leggen. Verder kijk je naar ander letsel, zoals bijvoorbeeld een gebroken been en behandel je die als het slachtoffer ABCD stabiel is. MIST De MIST: (gebruik je om duidelijk informatie door te geven aan de meldkamer) De = demografische gegevens zoals naam en geboortedatum en locatie M = Mechanism = wat/hoe/waardoor is het gebeurd I = Injury: letsel S = Signs: ABCDE (vitale functies) T = Treatment given: wat heb je er al aan gedaan, bijv. in stabiele zijligging gelegd AMPLE AMPLE (belangrijk voor behandeling in het ziekenhuis) A= allergies M= medication P = (medical) past/voorgeschiedenis L = last meal E = event, wat is er precies gebeurd Basisprincipes -Treat first what kills first (dus als iemand een hartstilstand heeft ga je reanimeren, ook al heeft iemand een bloeding want als er geen circulerend bloed is ga je gelijk dood) -Do not further harm (dus bijv. bij iemand met CWK-letsel niet onnodig de nek bewegen) Ethiek Bystander intervention effect: Als er veel mensen in de buurt zijn bij een ongeval o.i.d. zijn mensen minder geneigd om het slachtoffer te hulp te schieten. Hoe meer mensen aanwezig zijn in de buurt van het ongeval, hoe groter de kans wordt dat niemand te hulp schiet. Als meerdere mensen in de groep elkaar kennen schieten mensen eerder te hulp. Ook doet dit effect zich nauwelijks nog voor bij echt gevaarlijke situaties. Pluralistic ignorance: iedereen houdt elkaar onwetend over wat er met het slachtoffer aan de hand is en omdat niemand optreedt wordt de situatie als onschuldig gelabeld, terwijl hij dit niet hoeft te zijn. Psychologie Bystander intervention effect: Mensen ondernemen steeds minder actie(EHBO), indien er meer mensen aanwezig zijn. Pluralistic ignorance: Omdat er veel mensen aanwezig zijn, denkt men dat er niks aan de hand is en houdt iedereen elkaar ontwetend.